ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gotham Underworld
''Gotham Underworld ''is an American action video game based on by . It is developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 2019. Synopsis Set in Gotham City, you play as a member of the Joker's gang. Characters Main *'Scarz' (voiced by Troy Baker if male and Vanessa Marshall if female) - a mobster who works for the Joker. Supporting *'The Joker' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - the clown prince of crime and Scarz's employer. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - a former psycharist who becomes the Joker's sidekick and is in love with him. *'Detective Veronica Lopez' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a GCPD officer who ends up becoming sexually attracted to Scarz (both genders) and decides to then join him/her. *'Alexis "Alex" Ryker' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - a computer hacker who is Scarz's eyes in the sky. *'Sal Maroni' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a mobster who supplies Joker. *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by Nolan North) - a mad scientist who has a bat-like persona and is blackmailed by Joker into helping him. *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a cat-themed thief who Joker ends up hiring to help Scarz in one mission. DLC *'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - a mob lord who aligns with the Joker. *'Eve Ives/Madame Psych' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD **'May Ives/Miss Illusion' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Bane' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a drug lord who ends up being an ally to Veronica. *'Samuel Chadwick/Superior Batman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Antagonists *'Roman Sionis/Black Mask' (voiced by Keith David) - an infamous mobster who is the Joker's rival. *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - one of the world's smartest minds who serves as an intelligence for most mobsters. **'Ruby Dix/Teaser' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - an intelligent woman who is in love with him. *'Carmine Falcone' (voiced by Tim Curry) - a rival mob boss to Sal. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (voiced by David Tennant) - a district attorney who Sal Maroni caused damage to his face, causing him to gain another personality. *'Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter' (voiced by Richard Epcar) - TBD **'Alice Grove/Wonder' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - TBD *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a playboy billionaire who is the masked hero of Gotham and Joker's arch-nemesis. He appears only through flashbacks and archive footage. DLC *'Jason Todd/Robin (II)/Red Hood' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - a former protégé to Batman who became a wanted criminal by killing criminals and the main antagonist of the Penguins and Hoods DLC. *'Cecilia Blake/The Music Meister (II)' (voiced by ) - a musical-themed crime lord who becomes Veronica's arch-enemy. *'Fiona "Fish" Mooney' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a rival gangster who TBD. *'Dr. Hugo Strange' (voiced by TBD) - a mad scientist who TBD. *'Victor Zsasz' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Missions See List of Gotham Underworld missions. DLC #''Penguins and Hoods'' - as a direct continuation of the story, Joker forms an alliance with the Penguin in order to take down the vigilante known as the Red Hood. #''The Rogue Detective'' - this DLC focuses on Detective Veronica Lopez now becoming a full agent for the Joker. Trivia *This is one of the few DC video games to have a larger focus on villains rather than the heroes. Category:Video games Category:2019 video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:T Category:PEGI 16 Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas